


A Christmas Party

by homestuckgirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Kisses, Late holiday, Multi, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuckgirl/pseuds/homestuckgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been trying to post this for awhile and it won't work. grrr got so annoyed. Hope you lovely's enjoyed.</p><p>^-^</p></blockquote>





	A Christmas Party

Dave walked up behind Karkat and wrapped his arms around the small troll, kissing his cheek. "Guess what tomorrow is" Dave said to the troll. "I DON'T KNOW FUCKASS WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON TOMORROW THAT NEEDS SPECIAL ATTENTION FROM YOU HUMANS?" Karkat grumbled. Dave frowns, "Hey Kitkat be nice tomorrow is Christmas and that means party" "ONE DON'T CALL ME THAT AND TWO WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL IS CHIRSTMAS" Karkat said turning towards the shaded blonde. Dave gasps dramatically "Christmas is only the most magical time of the year" After some convincing Karkat agreed to the colorful bright decorations and a party with all their friends. Now let's pay attention to this party i feel like something good is about to happen. >Party< Rose and Kanaya are Cuddled up together on the couch as John guided Terezi to the punch. Terezi let out a cackle as john and herself left the punch as karkat grumbled over. He watches them leave together and mutters to himself, "STILL THINK THEY'RE A WEIRD COUPLE" He eyed the table looking for any possible pranks they could have placed. Once satisfied that there was none he got some punch for his stupid ironic boyfriend and himself. Gamzee pushed his former best friend/ now boyfriend into view. Gamzze smiled at him obviously high as always. When was he not let's be honest. " HeY bRoThEr HoW yOu BeEn DoInG?" Karat frowned at him and downed his punch then looked at the one he got Dave before downing that one too. John watched nearby with wide eyes. Before Karkat could answer the high juggalo Rose piped up with an idea. "Why don't we all play a game together?" She asked glancing at Kanaya for approval, once receiving a slight nod from her lover Rose smiled brightly. "AND WHAT GAME" Karkat hiccuped "WOULD YOU FUCKING SUGGEST?" he ended the question with another hiccup. John grinned and jumped around "ooh ooh i know" he paused his jumping and waved his hands around dramatically "The magical game of kissing also known as spin the bottle" Terezi cackled and everyone but Karkat nodded in agreement. Karkat glared at his boyfriend who happened to agree to John's stupid idea. "WHAT THE FUCK IS SPIN THE BOTTLE?" He asked annoyed. Dave kissed him softly "Don't worry you'll enjoy it" He says handing Karkat another drink. >Middle Of The Game< Everyone is clearly drunk now and no one seems to be spinning the bottle before kissing their partners. John and Terezi are off somewhere in the house probably with a bucket. Rose and Kanaya are kissing each other so sweetly it's cute and nauseating at the same time. Fish breathe and the hopless nerd are growling and biting yet they're making it sexual. Karkat looks at Dave who has long sense removed his shades. Dave is watching Karkat with a goofy grin, oh how karkat loved that look. Karkat crawled over getting into Dave's lap and kisses him slowly. Dave places his hands on Karkat's waist and kisses him back. Later that night after everyone has left Karkat and Dave lay together in bed. Dave covered in accidental bite marks from the short troll. Karkat looks at Dave and whispers well it's a Karkat whisper "MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS DAVE. I DON'T HATE YOU YET."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to post this for awhile and it won't work. grrr got so annoyed. Hope you lovely's enjoyed.
> 
> ^-^


End file.
